


A Helping Start

by imbadwholf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki request: “We already have each others hearts, now I’d like your hand in marriage too…” Nuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossiblyamelia.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=impossiblyamelia.tumblr.com).



Just like most moments in their life Neville and Luna found themselves to be in an odd situation on Saturday morning, which consisted of the former looking intently into Luna’s eyes while he almost whispered to her. “We already have each other’s hearts, now I’d like your hand in marriage too...”

It had all started several hours beforehand when Luna had awoken to her boyfriend making pancakes. Stumbling out of their bed she pulled a brush through her hair and pulled on the ties of her robes a little tighter before she embarked down the hall towards the kitchen. Following her nose she landed herself on a seat beside the table. “Morning beautiful.” Neville said while flipping over the pancake that was currently in the pan.

Considering the fact she had almost seen a perfect toss she hummed. “Impressive.” Then patting her satin robe abit she allowed her eyebrows to knit together as she frowned. “You shouldn’t call me that, not at least until you have seen me.” Trying to hid her checks which were blushing bright red she fiddled with her hands and glared at them intently.

After turning off the hob Neville turned to her and then smiled. “Yep... still beautiful... just li-like yesterday and the day before and the-“ He was cut off with a light kiss to his check, which did little to help his reddening checks but made him grin even more. “Ready for some breakfast?”

Nodding Luna walked towards the sideboard and finished off the meal as he ran around and got ready for the day. “I was thinking,” He called into her from the bedroom. “Well, we could go to the park today... if you’d like. A muggle one. If... if you’d like. I know that it’s not maybe the most exciting thing to do bu-“

“Sounds perfect.” Her delicate voice interrupted him.

 

* * *

 

Once Luna had finished getting ready she walked out of their flat and into the hall, where she stood leaning against the walls fiddling with the keys. It took a mere glance in her direction and his eyes widened. Of course he always loved everything she wore but the way her loosely plated lockes cascaded down the front of her chest to meet her lime green top, which was studded with silver made him want to forget about the park and just rush back inside and kiss for the rest of the day. “Wow.” He said while still staring at her stripy yellow tights that Luna wore under some knee high pink socks and boots. “You look... wow” It was probably best not to stare too long at the amazing puffy skirt but he found it hard to train his eyes to look away.

Grabbing her purse from behind the door she tried to calm nervous a bit. “Ready?” As if jolted awake Neville leaned forward and shut the door before locking it and then putting out his arm for her to take.

 

* * *

 

 

During their several years dating Neville still fount it incredibly hard to keep his anxious thoughts as bay. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Luna when she told him she loved him, or that he thought she was faking those little squeals of joy she got every time their hands or lips touched. It was just the idea of inferiority always seemed to shadow him little. The idea that maybe he wasn’t good enough for her and one day she would realise this. As per usual when he thought about these sort of things she seemed to be able to sense his train of thought and squeezed his hand. “Ice-cream?”

Armed with some treated the pair sat down at a park bench and were beginning their little snack when suddenly a person joined them on the seat. “Hey.” The man mumbled seeming to be focusing on something else entirely. “You alright?” He asked while keeping his head face forward.

With much joy Luna turned away from Neville and looked at the clocked figure.“Hello. Harry Potter. How are you?” For a response he just nodded.

“Harry?” Neville asked feeling a little bit out of the conversation.

The change in tone from happiness to worry didn’t pass Neville’s ears as Luna asked. “What’s wrong Harry.” And it seemed to also have requested with Harry as he shuffled back a bit and lowered his hood.

“Nothing too serious Luna... just... I don’t... I don-“ In a very swift manor Harry jumped up from his seat and started to pace the length of the bench. “I don’t know how to ask her.” Luna seemed intent on giving him some time so just returned to licking on her ice-cream as he carried on walking. “How do I ask Ginny?” Finally he had stopped and seemed to be looking at his blonde friend but because he also seemed to off in the distance with his gaze it was hard to be sure.

After a final lick Luna seemed satisfied that due to his stationary position he wasn’t going to continue until prompted to do so. “Ask her what?” Again the pacing started but this time Luna seemed to be a little less patient and after he had take only a few steps asked him. “Harry?” But the man only seemed intent on mumbling. “Harry Potter.” She bellowed and this caused her companion to freeze, in that moment Neville was pretty sure his heart could burst with pride as his girlfriend just screamed at the chosen one, to do something and he had.

“To marry me of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next hour just consisted of them all sitting on the bench and silently finishing off the ice-cream. Everyone trying to get their head around the odd request. Luna and Neville then led Harry to their flat and opened the door to allow him in. “Alright?” Neville finally spoke.

“Thought you lived in a caravan.”

“Yeah we do, but during the week we like to stay in this flat.”

Another silence settled in until Luna told Neville to make some tea and then she started to drill into Harry. “Why?”

“I love her.”

“No silly, why us and not Ron, or Hermione.”

A bit sheepishly he looked at his feet. “There not as sane as I am.”

Smiling Luna nodded. “And...”

“And, it’s weird to discuss pretty much anything to do with Ginny to Ron and Hermione is possibly the worst secret keeper ever when it comes to Ginny.”

Once they were all sat with a mug each Lune randomly interrupted the quite. “Yes.... we will help you.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening was made up of Harry rapidly striding up and down their living room. Random ideas were called out from his friends (Neville sitting on their arm chair and Luna on the floor beside his feet) “Take her out for the day.”

“Make her a romantic meal.”

“It would have to be her fave .”

“Of course.”

“Go bungee jumping.”

“Yeah! Something completely muggle.”

“Go to the place you had your first kiss.”

Harry stopped “No.”

Puzzled his friends simultaneous shrugged. “Fine then first date.”

“Take her to a theme park”

“Don’t ask her on a ride bu-“

“Buy her the best ring.”

“Make sure any like gems are colours she wear allot or go with anything.”

After what felt like a life time of being bombarded with suggestions Harry placed his hand on his brow. “Come along Neville.” Luna said while rising from the ground. “Harry wants to be alone.”

Confused as to how this message got sent from him to her so quickly Neville looked between the pair of them of them for a hidden means of communication like a piece of string and a pair of cans but found no such objects. Following his girlfriend he made a cup of tea. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” She said while standing on her tip toes looking for something on the top shelf.

While he did enjoy the view of her trying very cutely to reach something much taller then her he offered his services. “What am I looking for?” Luna told him a box. Shrugging he carried on his pursuit until her had moved a “how to bake muggle styled cakes” book out of the way and found a cream box. “Here you go.” He passed it to her.

Within moments she was huddled over the item with her back to him as she flittered though the possessions inside it. “A-ha.” Luna proclaimed as she produced a flat article from the box, and then in silences she headed towards the living room which contained their friend who still looked as if he was physically frozen. Quietly she tip-toed in front of him and placed the thing down on the sofa. Then she slipped out of the room and joined her partner who was leaning against the door frame. Seeing Neville’s confused face she smiled and explained. “It’s a picture... of Ginny... I keep a box with pictures of all my friends. I figured Harry could us a little... help. And I know sometimes looking at someone’s face... it helps because I do that... for you. When you are away. It helps.”

The way she looked down timidly at her feet. The way she spoke. The way she was... just one hundred per cent Luna, one hundred per cent of the time. All of that made it all finally click in his head. “Hey, Harry.” He called into his friend while not taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

“Yeah?”

“You need to explain to her, how perfect everything currently is. How at this very moment you are so happy, ecstatic to be with her. How her smile makes you smile no matter what and... and you love all the little things about her.” Luna was staring intently back at Neville as he carried on. “Her bravery is just...wow and how she is selfless and kind and nice... and super pretty. You need to try and pu-put into... put into words how... how much you love everything about her. And love her... and explain that this isn’t going to change much because we already live together... it’s just a natural progression. We already have each other’s hearts, now I’d like your hand in marriage too…”

Somewhere along the way Luna had got the meaning of what Neville was actually saying and she jumped up a little and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Obviously to the hugging and kissing that was taking place behind him Harry nodded with enthusiasm “Yes Neville that’s perfe-Oh..” Upon turning around he was greeted with the sight of his two friends. “Suppose I can’t steal your proposal then.” Leaning behind him he picked up the picture of Ginny and headed past the two lovers. “I’m going to make myself a cup of tea. I have a long night of planning to ask my girlfriend to marry me and for some reason I doubt you two will be much help.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fan fiction for Harry Potter before and not written anything fictional in almost two months so I'm a bit rusty. Anyway I hope it's not too bad. Please feel free to leave feedback and possibly kudos :)


End file.
